


спертый воздух

by isichernov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 2000s, Cigarettes, Denial of Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Newt is a Dork, Teenagers, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Young Newt Scamander
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isichernov/pseuds/isichernov
Summary: - Дурак ты, Тесей.





	спертый воздух

— Думаешь, это смешно?

Сперва Ньютон решительно не понимает, в чем дело. Увлечённый какими-то посторонними от рутины вещами, он пару минут соображает, а затем возрождает в голове недавнюю свою шалость. Ну, конечно.

— Что конкретно?

— Это, блядь.

Рядом с младшим, чудом не залетев в глаз, пикирует небольшая картонная пачка грязно-серого цвета, изрядно помятая по углам и утерявшая мало-мальскую презентабельность. Однако от нее солидности и не требовалось. С глухим стуком она поравнялась с полом, а затем вялое подобие «крышки» откинулось, выпустив на волю три папироски. Кислород едва окислился табачным духом.

— Нет, это не смешно. Это — сигареты, — спокойно отвечает Ньют и с трудом топит булькающий смех в горле. Неужели, Тесей действительно…

— О, я знаю, что это такое. А еще об этом знает мама, — оповещает Тесс без улыбки, однако так, словно именно он выиграл при сложившихся обстоятельствах. — Ты бы хоть на инициалы мантии взглянул, конспиратор. Кажется, они вовсе не мои.

Теперь ясно, почему он еще ничего здесь не разнес.

— Как — не твои? — опомнился Ньют, подняв округленные малахитовые глаза на брата.

— Так, — ухмыляется брат и подходит к нему на близкое расстояние, протянув руку, чтобы запустить во вьющиеся медные волосы. — Ты бы хоть вспомнил, чья именно лежит в стирке с прошлой недели. И это точно не та, которую я сложил в чемодан. Заблаговременно, Ньютон. Тебе пора бы выучить это слово.

— Черт бы тебя побрал.

Ньют насупился по двум причинам: во-первых, он ненавидел, когда брат называл его полным именем. Ради Мерлина, даже столетняя тетка Мюриель не называла его так, а она любила делать акцент на благородности звучания какого-нибудь тупого имени. Второй же причиной являлось то, что в последнее время младшему Скамандеру все казалось… не таким. Как будто брат погрузился в глубокие думы, в которых Ньюту не было отведено ни кусочка пространства. Неужели Тесей утомился своим братом?

— Это ведь из-за вчерашнего, да? — отстраненно предположил Тесей, словно он умел улавливать своей секрецией какие-то волны в наполняющем комнату кислороде.

Ньют смутно помнит вчерашний день целиком: ему запомнился лишь вечер. Когда он вошел в комнату Сеуса с горящим, как фитилёк, желанием уединиться где-нибудь в укромном месте и переговорить за сигаретой в глазах, Тесей лишь смерил его строгим взглядом из-под очков, которые накинул для комфортного чтения какой-то толстой книги. «Я занят», — отрезал он жестом перелистывания страницы со свистящим шелестом. «Нам нельзя.» И увел глаза сначала в мутную пустоту, а затем в книгу, вновь ныряя в этот омут с головой. На секунду Ньют подумал, что Тесей притворяется занятым, а затем, не выдержав колючего молчания, рывком пододвинул стул к подоконнику и скрылся за карнизом, ловко перебираясь на крышу. Тюль занавески на мгновение рванул вслед за ним, но, словно привязанный на цепь щенок, вернулся обратно. Тесей даже не успел возмутиться вечернему сквозняку, или Ньют додумал это себе сам. Комната так и затихла под черепицей.

Да, определенно вчерашний вечер имел значение. Точнее, что означало молчание Тесея он не знал. Ньют только строил теории о том, что же выставило его в дурном свете перед братом. Ему так и хотелось спросить напрямую, а был ли, как говорится, мальчик? Однако он боялся ответа, боялся, что все же в чём-то виноват.  
Поэтому Ньют покачал головой, руководствуясь нежеланием знать, в чем они с братом ошиблись. Хотя, ошибаться старший никак не мог: он — примерный мальчик (если, конечно, не считать его вредную привычку раскуривать расхлябанные от вечных трясок в кармане косяки и целовать веснушчатых мальчиков, закрываясь позднее в ванной без объяснений каких-либо причин). О, прятать что-либо он ещё как умел. Начиная с запиханных по карманам худи пачек сигарет и заканчивая самим собой. Его никогда не волновало, хочет ли Ньют поговорить о чём-то «этаком», что Тесей заминает в тех же тесных карманах в обнимку со своими сигаретами. Чуть что, Тесс «в домике», «вне зоны действия сети», как выражались магглы. Чертовски изобретательные магглы, без губительного изобретения которых Ньюта так бы никто и не поцеловал в перерывах между короткими, почти не отравляющими затяжками. Ньюту пора было проследить закономерность: рожденный в сигаретном дыму поцелуй априори не может быть здоровым.

— Хорошо, — наконец соглашается с самим собой (а собой ли?) Тесей и присаживается на полу, словно сидячие места в делимой напополам с братом комнате в один момент исчезли. — Я понял.

Да что ты там понял, хочется разныться Ньюту, но он не позволяет себе даже посмотреть на брата выжидающе, требуя объяснений. Что ты понял, если понимать пришлось Ньюту — впервые за двоих, а не полагаясь на старшего.

— Ты ждешь, что я объясню тебе, что произошло со мной в тот вечер, — невозмутимо продолжает брат, и его желваки пляшут взад-вперед, будто бы это ча-ча слайд. — И я скажу. Это все потому, что мне стало не по себе. От табака. Отравление мозгов, если так понятнее.

— Ну, раньше ты такой херни не вытворял, — возражает Ньют и в тот же момент мечтает парализовать себя с ног до головы, потому что он звучит так, словно силится найти нездоровые причины поцелуя. Поцелуя. Он даже стесняется думать это слово, не то что говорить.

— Значит, накопилось достаточное количество токсинов, чтобы вытворить, — не унимается Тесей, и его скулы приобретают розоватый оттенок. Лучше бы он с таким усердием соображал, а не выдвигал аргументы в свою защиту.  
Наконец, крупица смелости оседает где-то между его решением сказать правду, либо слить разговор в помойную яму, и, конечно же, благоразумный Тесей останавливается на последнем. Возымев решительность, он поднимает на Ньюта этот я-утяну-тебя-на-дно-за-собой взгляд.

— Дурак ты, Тесей.

И младшему кажется, что вылезать из окна в напряженные моменты превращается в новую пагубную привычку.

***

 

— Смотри, Пикетт, что ты наделал, — бормочет Ньют, балансируя на неудобной черепице крыши. — Полюбуйся. Теперь ты, скорее всего, погибнешь. Или, еще хуже, сгниешь.

Лечурка жалобно опустила стебли-ручки. Кто же виноват Ньюту в том, что он оставил свою пачку с сигаретами на видном месте. Вернее, в доступном для его питомца, который, приняв раскрошившийся по тумбочке табак за лакомство, проглотил больше половины штучной порции курительного яда.  
Ньют знал, что Пикетту еще расти и расти. Может быть, древесный любимец пережил бы всех гиппогрифов, которые дремали в семейном стойле. Однако нелепое создание могла запугать лишь угроза разлуки с хозяином. Пикетт невесело шевелил листиками на «голове», извиняясь за свое самовольство.

— Ладно, — смягчился Ньют. — Забирайся в карман, а перед сном я поставлю тебя в раствор. Будешь отмокать, пока не выйдут токсины, но — ни шагу оттуда, пока я не скажу!

И, вроде бы, лечурка поняла, забралась в пустой карман клетчатой рубашки и притихла, лишь виновато подрагивая листиками. Тесею бы так понимать, заметил про себя Ньют. А то он раз — и понял по-своему, не так, как от него ждали. Со львиной долей рациональности и морали. Кому они нужны, когда есть сигареты и люб… сигареты. И вина за то, что ты никогда не совершал.

Ньют слышит, как форточка окна в их комнату хлопает, и возмущенно приподнимается на корточки. Не возвращайся — читает он по губам свистнувшего от хлопка ветра. Просто отойди на безопасное расстояние и живи своей блядской жизнью, полной чудес и происшествий. Еще одна тварь коллекцию пополнять никак не хочет, хотя отчаянно делает все, чтобы быть интересной ловцу. Это как квиддич, в котором Ньют был всегда плох. Тесей — парящий над бездарным ловцом снитч, который сначала дразнится, а уже потом только отклоняется на приличное расстояние, пока не исчезнет совсем. Ньюта интересовало, как долго еще брат будет испытывать его отдалением.

— Ну, поцеловал, и что такого? — рассудил он, косвенно обращаясь к совести, хотя единственным его слушателем был Пикетт, все еще шебаршащий листьями в своем раскаянии. — Словно мы не братья совсем. Подумаешь, павлин, возомнил, что я буду бегать, задавая вопросы. Думать. Дурак ты, Тесей. Феноменальный.

Выудив из сокрытого штаниной носка тонкую пачку, Ньют, не думая, колдует кончиком палочки дрожащую искру огня и подносит к сигарете. Затягиваясь, он еще пару раз подумал о Сеусе и, пообещав себе больше никогда не курить на крыше, а уж тем более за компанию, стряхивает седую пыль с кончика слимки.

Совсем не замеченная Ньютом колющая боль в переносице воспринимается как попавший не в то горло табак, однако никак не хочется думать, что это ты на самом деле попал не в ту жизнь.

Она забавляется, иронично раскрывая футляр, из которого, паря над временем и пространством, выпархивает золотистый снитч. А затем его отсвет гаснет, и с двух сторон, будто обухом, херачат квоффлы, отправляя в нокаут. Только вот падение вниз — обязательно измеряется в парсеках. Иначе никак.

***

 

«—Ты должен хорошенько запомнить, Ньют. Сейчас ты затянешься, а после поймаешь трип, после которого я— неважно. Сделай, как я сказал и не навернись с крыши, ага? — тараторит Тесей, захватив лицо Ньюта ладонями и, дождавшись, пока ниточка пушистого дыма выскользнет из его приоткрытого рта, наклоняется ближе, вовсе не свойственно себе сокращая дистанцию до нуля. Ньюту кажется, что и она тоже измеряется в парсеках.

За пределами зоны комфорта пляшут фиолетовые искры сумрачного лета, и оседают они прямо на лице Тесея, на его шершавых, как наждачка, щеках и преломляются где-то в зрачке. Взгляд старшего брата выражает заключительную степень безысходности, а свербящий внутренний голос транспарантом скандирует: этот жест не подлежит проговариванию. Сейчас или никогда.  
Сеус отстраняет горячее лицо. Никогда.

— Ага, — с опозданием отвечает Ньют, и вселенная схлопывается в хрусталике его глаз.»


End file.
